<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dani Teaches a Lesson by litniche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458116">Dani Teaches a Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche'>litniche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, cw for drunk driving, cw for intoxication, cw for minor violence and threats of violence, dani CANNOT not rescue children, dani knows kung fu, why is angry Jamie sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani tutors in the shop some afternoons. One day a parent shows up in no condition to take his child home. Dani tells him so and it doesn't go well. (Everyone is fine in the end, don't worry). </p><p>or</p><p>Why is Jamie so sexy when she's angry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dani Teaches a Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a meditation on Jamie being sexy when she's angry (problematic? Maybe.) and then it quickly became a bit more serious (I mean, it's hard to imagine Jamie being livid with Dani and it NOT being serious, so...)</p><p>Anyway, Happy Fanworks Day!</p><p>CW: violence, threats of violence, drinking/ inebriation, drunk driving, strong language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dani stayed stock still, arms twisted in front of her, fingers laced together as she waited for a pause, a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just do that, Poppins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s eyes searched Jamie’s visage, lingering on the green-blue hazel of the gardener’s eyes which were wider and far more intense than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was when I came out and saw you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sinewy muscles in Jamie’s neck were flexing and her lips were taut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought - Christ, Poppins, I thought -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Jamie’s nose was showing her anger, scrunching in a way that Dani knew meant Jamie was really pissed, but Dani couldn’t help find attractive, even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppins?” Jamie asked. She huffed and rested her weight on one of her hips, leaning back and crossing her arms. Dani tried not to focus too long on her forearms or biceps. “Are you even listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Dani jumped in, shaking her thoughts away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jamie said, anger still in her voice, “because you looked like you weren’t hearing a thing I was saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Dani assured her. “I heard you, and I’m sorry, Jamie. Really. I didn’t mean to worry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry me?” Jamie asked, incredulous. Her eyes, already fiery, widened further and somehow became even more piercing. “Poppins, you almost gave me a heart attack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dani said calmly. She was trying her very utmost not to pay attention to the intoxicating way that Jamie’s body was practically humming, not to let her gaze drift to a pair of pink lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded, pursing her lips as she looked down at her boots. “Fine. Fine. Just...give me a minute, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani nodded in return and remained where she was as Jamie retreated to the back room of the flower shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She still angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dani said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not really your fault from what I’ve pieced together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani nodded at Owen on her phone’s screen as she dropped another sugar cube in her iced tea and swirled it around. “She knows, but that doesn’t change what happened or how she feels about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my pupils that I’m tutoring in the shop in the afternoons had just finished a lesson with me and her dad was picking her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen nodded for Dani to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...you know my mom had problems after my dad died with drinking, right? It means I can spot when someone’s had too much from a mile away. He was smiling and almost polite at first, but his eyes were all glassy and bloodshot, his speech was too slow…” Dani’s eyes glazed as she recalled the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Morrison, I think Emma should stay here for a bit. You’re welcome to as well. We have a couch in the back room if you’d like to rest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” the man asked as his brows drew together and his grip tightened on his daughter’s shoulder. The girl made a small sound of discomfort and wiggled away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I talk to you in private?” Dani said with a frown.<br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you can say what you are trying to say right here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emma, honey, go to the back for a minute,” Dani said gently. “Jamie might have a treat for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl nodded with a bright smile, knowing full well that Jamie always kept mini candy bars in the top drawer of the desk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dani waited until Emma was out of earshot. “Mr. Morrison, you’re intoxicated. I don’t think you should be driving at all, let alone with Emma.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing he took that rather well,” Owen said darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Dani smiled, though her voice trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Morrison laughed, and the scent of alcohol wafted its way toward Dani. He leaned against the shop’s door frame as he snarled. “Listen, lady, I pay you to teach my daughter lessons, not me. I’m fine. I got here just fine and I can get us home just fine,” he said, slurring his vowels and consonants together like mud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you can’t,” Dani said, firm. “Emma will stay with me until you sober up or you can arrange a ride for you both; that, or I will call the police. I’d hate for you to get a DUI and for her to see that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You bitch,” he said, voice husky and raw. He towered over her as he spoke. “You think you can keep my daughter from me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dani felt her heartbeat pick up and she had to hold her hands in fists to prevent them from shaking as adrenaline began to course through her. “Please, just go. Come back in a few hours. I’ll watch Emma.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Morrison laughed, though it was mirthless, and placed a heavy hand on Dani’s shoulder. He squeezed it menacingly. “Either I leave with my daughter, or we’re going to have a problem.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dani turned, concern laced in her features. Emma had come back. “Emma, honey, wait in the office for m- Mmp!” Dani held her stomach as she bent over. She really shouldn’t have been shocked that the man had hit her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poppins, shouldn’t Emma’s dad be here alread- Dani?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Morrison was distracted by Jamie’s sudden appearance for only a moment, but that moment was all that Dani needed. In one motion, she threw her knee into his groin and her elbow across his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” he said, cradling himself and staggering back out the front door. “What the fuck?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take Emma into the back room and call the police, Jamie,” Dani said, panting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like fuck she will--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lay one more hand on me in front of your daughter. I dare you to,” Dani said, her voice cold and dangerous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Dani,” Owen said as he ruffled his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture. “Is Emma okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s with her aunt, so I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume the guy was arrested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He drove off and hit a parked car almost immediately. It wasn’t hard for the cops to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Owen said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dani said. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the chair behind the shop’s counter. “Honestly, all I can think about is how much it probably scared Jamie. She's told me what it was like growing up in the some of the shadier foster homes she stayed in. I don’t want to bring that sort of thing into her life again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what you thought was right. Emma needed an adult to care about her well-being in that moment and you were that person. Jamie knows you didn’t seek this out and that it wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat and tears stinging her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to her,” Owen said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I come in?” Dani asked tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free country,” Jamie said from the small couch they kept under the window in the back office. She was gazing out the window as snow fell outside, silencing the noise of the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani stepped inside and closed the door behind her softly. She opened and closed her fists at her sides in a fit of nerves. “I’m sorry,” she said yet again. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry that it probably brought up unpleasant memories. I’m sorry that I didn’t handle it better. I’m sor--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Dani, stop. I’m the one that’s sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were just doing what you thought you needed to do to protect Emma. And then, after a guy hits you, threatens you, and the cops hassle you for a report, I yell at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Dani said, approaching the couch. “I know why you were upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think you do,” Jamie said, shaking her head and finally meeting Dani’s gaze as the once-au pair knelt at her feet. “I’m angry at myself, Dani. I should have come out from the back much sooner. I didn’t know tha--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dani said soothingly, “you came out just in time. I’m the one that should have called for your help sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie shook her head. “Fucking Morrison. We’re sitting here apologizing to each other, but he’s the fucking prat. He’s lucky all you did was give him a bloody nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think other parts of him are too happy right now, either,” Dani countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you learn to do that, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“College self defense class at OU.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go bobcats,” Jamie laughed dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re okay,” Jamie said as her brows twitched together. She pulled Dani onto her lap and they held each other until both of them began to breathe normally again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Dani began carefully, “I did learn one thing from all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie hummed in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are fucking sexy when you’re angry,” Dani whispered in slight embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gardener’s body shook with silent laughter. “What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are!” Dani sat up to look into the woman’s eyes. “Your whole body just...and your eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you looked like you were in outer space earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush,” Dani said, nipping at Jamie’s lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gardener returned the nip before brushing her lip against Dani’s and deepening the kiss. Dani sighed as she relaxed into the gardener’s arms, soaking in the feeling of safety and warmth that was always there. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading this drabble! </p><p>Kudos and comments make me ^__________^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>